Kmart's Journal
by RockChick11
Summary: So basically, in side Kmart's mind we get to see her POV of what is happening around her, but she keeps a close eye on Claire and how she is acting. Set Extinction time frame, there is going to be some FemSlash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so I had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to use Kmart and her mind, what she thinks to the interactions of Claire with other people. There is going to be femslash, its set in the Extinction time frame. I like to hear feedback but if you dont its not a worry :)

Rating: K

Pairing: Claire/?

I dont own REsident Evil or anything related, but if I did there'd be some hot stuff going on...

Enjoy!

So here we are again, driving passed the countless inhospitable surroundings and like everyone else I'm getting pretty tired of seeing the same thing, the sand, dead trees, and small abandoned buildings. It's actually saddening to see when once it used to be a beautiful place to drive pass.

I have nothing better to do while watching Claire drive the mucky yellow hummer so I've started writing. I'm Kmart and yes my name is odd but we've got past the normal life, I'm fourteen years of age but I feel mentally older and I guess you have to act older there's no time to be naïve in a decaying world. My grammar might be all over but Claire helps me with spelling, I love Claire she's amazing and I know she would die for me if it ever came to it.

I look at Claire concentrating on the road until she picks up the radio and talks to the adults.

"Has anyone got any cigarettes they want to share? I'm dying for a fix." Claire waited for a response and she was out of luck, she tried again.

"L.J, got any of that other stuff?" Claire darkly asked.

I looked over and gave Claire a 'are you for real' look, she looked at me and smirked.

"No can do, we ran out of that weeks ago thanks to Otto." LJ replied sounding as annoyed as Claire.

Claire slumped back into the driver's seat and picked up the empty packet of cigarettes then through them out of the gap in the safety bars, "Shit."

It's amusing to see Claire like this but also it's horrible when having to share the hummer with her when she's getting irritable.

"Claire…" I start.

"Yeah…"

"What did you mean by other stuff, did you mean weed?" I ask with a hint of disgust.

"K, when you get desperate for a fix to ease the nerves you don't care what it is, I mean there's no rules." Claire told me but I still don't get it, she would be high if there no tobacco to even it out.

"You're such a stoner!" I joke.

Then there comes the jab in the side.

"Claire! That pisses me off!" I curse.

"Errm." Claire hints on my swearing.

"Well, it hurts we're not all toned around the stomach." I whinge, I bet she has decent looking muscles. I grin at the thought, I am straight, I think.

It goes back to being silent but it's a comfortable silence, I like it.

* * *

"We'll stop here but first of all, Carlos and LJ can you scout out the place for any undead or bodies please. If we're staying here for a few nights we need it to be secure for the convoy."

I'm woken by Claire giving out orders, I must have crashed out for a while. I am so hungry.

"You alright K?" I see Claire looking over at me as I sit up gaining composure and take in my surroundings.

"Yeah, I drifted off?" I look at her for an answer.

Claire smiles, "Yeah, I left you to it. I knew you didn't sleep well last night."

I smile weakly at her. I look to my right and see a rusty run down motel, great I take it we're here for the time being until Claire gets an itch she can't scratch.

I cast my gaze to the right wing mirror and see LJ and Carlos walking up to us, the usual car borrowing. Why can't they just take the quad bike?

"C'mon K, let the boys take the hummer." Claire was already opening my door offering me her hand to help me out.

"Cheers Claire, erm, Kmart is this your Journal?" LJ asked with a black leather book in his hand.

My eyes go wide, "Oh yeah, erm thanks LJ."

I put the journal into my backpack and follow Claire to the school bus.

"Otto, if it's safe here we're going to set up camp. Make sure everyone has a job to do." Claire instructed.

"You're the boss." Otto turned to everyone on the bus making sure everyone knew what to do.

It's so hot and I wish Carlos and LJ would hurry up, I need shade. I venture out to see Betty in the ambulance while Claire was talking back on the radio.

"Hey there Kmart, how are you doing?"

Betty is great, a good laugh and part from Claire you could go to her about anything.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine as fine can be these days." God I sound so morbid.

"I know kid, I'd like to say it'll get better but there's not much chance of that." She replies, she sounds just as down as me.

"Oh I think Claire looking for you Kmart, best go." Betty informed me.

I look behind me, "Yeah better go, duty calls." I say sarcastically.

I walk over to the school pool where everyone is pooling out and as usual Claire is bossing about.

"Hey K, can you go and…" I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, check for supplies, food and ammo. Claire, I know the drill." Maybe I should chill myself actually or I'm going to be in the dog house with her.

She looks at me surprised, "Actually smart ass, I was going ask you to put the blankets in the motel now that Carlos and LJ have cleaned it out and got rid of the dead."

Guess that's told me.

"Oh yeah I can do that, are we really sleeping in there?" I ask, praying to god we're not.

"Not tonight we're not, no."

"Then why do I…" I don't get this.

"Kmart, please just go do it." Claire is running out of patients, she definitely needs her fix!

* * *

Everything is settled, all fed, gas is checked, ammo checked and a security field is up which will give us a heads up if anyone or any undead passes through, I'd really like to know where Claire is.

I walk around a bit feeling the evening breeze, after sweating in a car all day with no air-con it's so welcoming. Looking around and I notice Claire sat on top of the hummer, she looks distant and there's certainly something on her mind. I can't really tell what it would be, I mean we all have our distances with certain things like our past lives and thinking about the people we've lost but her eyes look out as if she's missing someone or holding onto hope whoever it is, is still alive.

"Claire," I call up to her, not even noticed I had walked up to the hummer.

"Oh sorry K, I totally spaced out. Come sit with me." She pattered the roof of the hummer for an invite.

"What's up Claire?" I ask.

"Nothing really K, just thinking." Simple answers, there so is something wrong.

"Thinking about what?" I ask carefully not wanting to strike any nerves that she has left.

"It doesn't matter, probably dead anyway."

"Who?" This is confusing, god Claire.

She sighs, maybe I should just stop asking, "Sorry Claire I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine K, I just. Well before the outbreak I met someone, we weren't going out just seeing each other. When everything went down I lost contact with her, tried calling her, went to her apartment, nothing, it was like she never existed. I gave up looking." Claire looked down to her hands.

I never knew anything of her personal life. I feel bad for her, to keep that to herself until now.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find her." I don't know what to say.

"It's okay, I just wanted someone to listen and I trust you. The thing was if she wanted me to find her then I would have but she wasn't the easiest person to get through to."

I listened and I looked at Claire. She looks slightly upset.

I shuffle closer to Claire and wrap my arm around her back and lean my head on her shoulder, she feels warm, she always feels warm.

Claire lifted her head up and I could tell she looked down at me, I felt her move her left arm and wrapped it around my own back pulling me closer.

"She'll be out there Claire, if she's anything like you, strong minded and strong willed she'll be alive." I try to comfort her, I hope it works.

"I hope so kid."

I felt her kiss my head. I'm her favourite in this convoy, I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit! What was that?!

I can hear something tapping lightly on the roof of this hummer, I rub the sleep from my eyes and try to force myself to wake up fully, and this is a hard task. I take a glimpse of Claire, she's flat out against the passenger door, and how can she sleep like that?

I carefully open the car door and look outside, nothing, its quiet. I turn my head and not only can I see but hear a horrific cry from a crow that happens to be scatting on the roof. I jump in fast as I could.

"Claire!"

She had already jumped in the drivers seat, looking at me franticly, "What?!"

I furiously climb in the passenger's seat that Claire was dozing in, I look at her worriedly, "what's going on?!" I whimper.

She had the radio in her hand near her mouth and looked at me, "Everyone, something is up," she calls over to everyone still looking at me, dead in the eye.

"Claire, look at their eyes. They're," I look closely at the one that landed on the bumper of the hummer, I realise what's happened to them. Fuck.

"Everyone roll up the windows and keep quiet." Claire warned over the radio.

I watch her, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack but I control my emotions and concentrate on Claire.

"Kmart, are you feeling okay?" She asked me, I think she can sense my state of mind I'm in.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to calm myself down." I carefully say.

Claire rested her hand on my knee for comfort, "Take it steady," She suddenly looks out of her driver's window, "Shit!" She shouts.

Oh no.

"Kmart stay here!" She orders me and passes her pistol and car keys, "Just in case." She runs out of the hummer and starts shouting.

I watch intently, pleading that no one gets hurt. I can feel my heart racing, I can feel the pulse in my wrists and notice the gun becoming sweaty in my hands.

Everyone is racing along the platform into Mikey's van, Claire helping and protecting them not caring if she gets hurt. Carlos suddenly comes out of nowhere and shuts the van doors when it speeds off to a safe distance, what is Carlos doing?!

"Carlos!" I scream I can see the massive flame ball curdle around him and the girl.

"What and who is that?!" I say out loud.

Suddenly the crows fly off and are caught out by the fireball that is weirdly being controlled, wow!

* * *

I sit there, patiently, waiting for the person who has just saved our lives to wake up. She looks so exhausted, her hair all choppy and has no equal length. Her clothes dirty, pulled, ripped and looking worse for wear but now with a good luck bracelet on her wrist. I hope she likes that.

Claire had helped Carlos carefully carry her into this motel and I had followed them closely, I offered to stay and watch over her just in case something happens but it doesn't seem that way, she breathing from what I can witness. Claire acted really odd and nervy when the stranger was brought in here, she couldn't wait to get out of the room, and normally she would have waited making sure things are okay or would have stayed with me to watch over her. I look out at the gaps in the wooden covered windows, Claire is helping Carlos and Mikey dig graves for the loss of the people that got attacked a bit ago. I knew them , they were my friends.

I hear the person ruffle about on the tacky couch and I offer her a smile.

"Hey." I say quietly.

She smiles, "Hey."

Her voice is so rough and hoarse.

"What's your name?" She asks; oh here comes the 'what' face.

"It's Kmart," Yep I was right, "I was rescued by Claire and the others, I needed to change it everything else had changed I didn't see why not."

She understood and smiled, "what was your name before?"

I look down.

"It's okay, I was just curious just like I was curious about those zombie crows."

I look back up at her and smile, "Thanks for saving our lives, we're so thankful. Thank you."

She smiles that same smile, the one that seems to be 'you might know me but you really don't' smile. "No problem."

"Now you're awake you need to speak to Claire, she wanted to talk to you once you was awake." I told her but I saw something go through her, a flicker of emotion in her eyes.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, sure."

We both stood up and I showed her the way out. Carlos tugged Claire as was paying her respects, poor people.

I nod to the person, I think Carlos mentioned she was called Alice but I can't remember, he had once bumped into her before from when he told his stories.

I walked over to Mikey and learnt into him, I look behind me and see Claire, Carlos and the hero talking.

I can't hear what they're talking about but I turn around to hear LJ cry, I need Claire.

"Claire," I call softly, I watch her come over. She's stressed so stressed and slightly angry, something with her isn't right.

I look up to Mikey questioningly, he shrugs in response.

* * *

Its late afternoon and everyone is taking shelter from the intolerable heat, I on the other hand followed Claire into the motel where she followed Alice, Carlos was right by the name.

I don't follow them into the room and for some reason Claire closes the door behind them, I listen intently.

"Long time no see." Alice sparks the talk first, it's only the first sentence and I can already tell there's tension.

"Who's fault is that?" Claire's voice was stern.

Do they know each other?

"I can explain." Alice tries.

"Explain what exactly? Why you left your apartment with no warning or a clue of your whereabouts?" Wow Claire, never heard that tone of voice before.

"Claire, I couldn't tell you everything about who I worked for, it was top secret information."

"So what was I, huh? Something you used when you got bored, is that why you only wanted us to only see each other, in other words a fucking object?!" Claire shouted.

It clicked, Claire was seeing Alice before this all blew up. Now I can understand her anger.

"It wasn't like that Claire and you knew it!"

One of them walks around the room, I think its Claire, and she has a heavy foot.

"Alice, what happened to you, you were never like this super woman when I met you?" Claire's voice was softer.

"Umbrella, they captured me in the hive with others. I was tested on and now I'm this fucked up, dangerous thing that I have no control over." Alice explains clearly angry.

It goes quiet, I sit my back to the wall and wait for them to carry on. I feel bad for spying on them but I need to understand them both.

"How did you find me?" Claire asks.

"Your radio transmissions, I was following it. My plan wasn't to keep in contact with the convoy because I'm too dangerous to be around. I wanted to keep an eye on you all, especially you." Alice explains but I know apart of that Claire will bite back about.

"So when you heard the crows and cries you came running to save our asses." Claire's voice is kinda scary and slightly sarcastic.

"That's right." Alice's voice seems to becoming hoarser than before.

A snicker comes from Claire.

Oh no, she's going to flip.

"You think that's heroic of you?" There is Claire's dark voice.

"Claire, I know you're upset," someone moves again, "You know what I should go, I've obviously made everything worse for you."

Alice is moving this time and towards the door, I scurry away slightly.

"Worse? How can it get possibly worse Alice? We're all starving I have been giving up my meals so the young kids can eat something. We have death on our heels every time we settle somewhere, my friends are laying dead in the sand out there!"

My eyes water but I don't blame Claire for her anger, she's right. We're living on the edge of our lives.

Footsteps drowned, I move back to where I was and spy on their conversation.

"Don't touch me!" Claire warned.

"Clai…" Alice tries.

"Don't to…" Claire was cut off, it went silent.

I scrunch my eyebrows and put my ear to the door, I relax.

They're kissing!

* * *

I just want to say thanks to the people who have read so far, and thanks for the reviews to!

Keep an eye out for the next chapter!

Saucy! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like the story so far, in this chapter Claire has a POV but only for short time, if I hadn't it would've been hard for me to write a certain part.

* * *

Me and the crew including Alice all sit around the camp fire deciding where we're all going to go next.

Alice had brought this journal to the convoy but this journal had many things in it, like a place where the infection hadn't reached, a small town in Alaska. It was hard trying to convince Claire that it would be a good idea and maybe find hope, in the end we changed her mind and the whole convoy had chosen to take the risk.

Throughout the day Alice and Claire had been avoiding each other like the infection itself, I don't get them two. I had been talking to Alice most of the day, I like her she's nice and honest there's compassion around her so why Claire can't be civil is stupid. So here I am sat here listening to them debate about the next place they're going to refuel at.

"Vegas," Claire mentioned out of nowhere, she sounds really fed up.

We all look at her as if she's gone crazy, apart from Alice who looked proud of her.

"Are you nuts?!" Carlos chinned.

"We have dried every small town dry, we need to aim for bigger and promising places, so the only one the map that stands out is Las Vegas." Claire explained using the map to demonstrate.

"She's right." Alice supported her, "It's our only hope."

"And who are you to approve of this? You've been here less than twenty-four hours." Chase spat at Alice.

"Chase," Carlos warned.

"I'm sorry, but you three might know her but I don't, I don't trust her. She worked for Umbrella, I think you guys are all forgetting that." Chase trying everyone's patients, he's even trying mine and I'm only here because Claire wanted to make sure I'm okay.

"I think you're forgetting she saved our lives early today, be damn well grateful!" Carlos defended Alice.

I looked at Claire who was resting her arm on her knee looking at the sand, ignoring it all. Alice on the other hand was doing the same thing trying not to get pissed off or retaliate.

"Alice is only here to keep Claire warm!" Chase shouted.

"Oh shit." L.J said out loud.

Claire stood up in a rush and came face on with Chase as if she was going to punch him, "If you have a problem with any of the plans made tonight then pack a bag, get the truck move the fuck on! We are all going to Vegas tomorrow!"

Nice one Claire.

I watched Chase back down and apologized to Claire and Alice.

After he said his apologizes Claire marched off into the motel without a word.

I look at Chase, "Nice one Chase, you dickhead." I say, I'm glad Claire wasn't there when I cursed.

He walked off with his tail between his legs, Carlos said goodnight and so did Mikey. I looked at Alice, she was looking where Claire had gone off to.

"Alice, go after her."

Alice looked up at me, "What if she wants to be alone?"

I smile, "No one wants to be alone anymore, and even you know that."

She smiles, "Thanks, K." she gets up and walked over to the motel to find Claire.

* * *

Claire's POV

That man drains me so much! How dare he be so pigheaded?!

I find a bed with a blanket on and sit on it, I'm so stressed and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I run my hands through my red locks and lean my elbows on my knees, "I need a cigarette!"

"You should have said if you wanted a cigarette,"

"Fucking hell Alice, forgotten how to knock?" I look up at Alice holding a cigarette in her hand ready to pass it to me.

I take it and put it between my lips. I check my pockets for a lighter but nothing before I ask she had a Zippo lit up in front of me.

I take a long drag then breathe it out, "Thanks, I've needed one for months."

Alice smiles, "Well I'm going to go on watch for the night now, sleep well."

Her voice is so soft and quiet, I take another drag.

I stand up and as she is about to leave I grab her left hand, "Don't, stay," I motion my head to outside, "Mikey has got it covered for the night." I explain.

"Claire, you've been avoiding me all day."

I squeeze her hand slightly, "I don't want to get to close or involved so much that I will find it hard to let go again."

Alice looks down.

This is so hard to hold back, godsake.

I pull her to me with her hand that I have hold of and with the cigarette in the other I put it to her lips.

She takes a drag and I take the last bit before I stub it out on the floor.

I look deep into her blue broken eyes, I take her other hand that is now free and pull her closer.

"I thought you hadn't had nicotine for months." A cheeky smile creeps on her face.

"Shhh." I put my index finger on her lips.

She looks at my lips and the way she does that makes me feel out of control, I slowly move into her and she meets me half way, and finally our lips crash together.

After our passionate kiss I pull her towards the bed with her belt loops, before I pull her on the bed I take off her dust coat and weapons.

"Claire, what are we doing?" She huskily whispers in my ear, sending my body weak.

"We're reconnect…" I gasp sharply, she nips my pulse point and sucks it, fuck.

"Tell me you want me," Alice murmurs into my ear.

I swallow hard, "I want you."

She comes face to face with me and smiles.

We crash our lips together but much harsher this time, she take my vest off and I do the same for her and fall straight into the bed behind me.

* * *

Back to Kmart's POV

I wake up to see the sun blaring into the Hummer until a tall figure blocks it, Claire.

"Wake up kiddo, Vegas awaits us." Claire announces as she climbs into the hummer's driving seat.

I wipe away the sleep from my eyes and climb into the passenger's seat and look at Claire, holy shit!

"Claire!" I make her jump.

"What?!" She looks at me frantic.

I smirk and stifle a laugh, "You have marks and scratches all over you."

Claire pulls down the mirror, "Shit, I'm going to kill her!"

I can't help it, "Well someone had a good night, now I know why you're chirpy this morning." I tease.

"Shut up, K." She starts the engine and grabs the radio.

"Make me," then and idea pops into my head.

I snatch the radio out of her hands and stretch so she can't grab it back.

"EVERYONE, CLAIRE GOT LAID LAST NIGHT!" I announce down the radio, everyone on the receiving end laughed so hard at this.

I look at Claire passing the radio gently back to her, "Here you go." I say all innocently.

She's not happy, her face, mortified and red!

"Fuck you!" She curses at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Travelling with Claire and Alice got a bit too much for me as their tension grew, so when we took a five minute break I joined Carlos, at least it gave them sometime together without me interrupting.

We took the next turning and the sight in front of us took us all by surprise, its Vegas but not the Las Vegas I remember, I didn't expect it to be perfect but every building you could see was covered in multiple layers of sand.

We all stopped and inspect everything around us, I join Claire by the hummer to get a better view, also to get protection if things turned sour.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked Claire, she looked at me she looked just as annoyed.

"We're going to have to shift it" She sighed, but watched Alice closely.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to Claire.

Before she could answer me Claire pushed me away and I started fleeing for the truck.

A horde of fast zombies come charging out of a container, there's screaming, gun shots and heaven knows what else, it's manic and all I'm doing is sat in this fucking truck being a coward while everyone is fighting.

I hope Claire is okay!

* * *

It's silent, no one is moving, no gun shots and Carlos, poor Carlos its hit me he's already dead, one bite and we all know what is next. He helps me out of the truck making sure I don't stand on the bodies that are lying everywhere, I can't help but allow the tears to fall. I see Claire looking in despair.

Alice walks over solemnly to Claire and tries to comfort her but she's not ready for comfort but that's always been Claire, keeping the glue together, keeping her aura strong. I walk carefully to Claire I just want her to hold me.

Claire sees me and falters slightly, I hold my arms out to her trying to keep in the battle of tears but then she pulls me into a tight hug and I loose it, uncontrollably.

My head in her shoulder and I clench the thick material she's wearing, "It's so unfair!" I scream angrily into her, stamping my feet into the sand.

I can feel her hold me tighter and shushes me, trying to calm me down, "They're all dead! They're fucking dead!" I can't control my fury and I can't help but belt out my words.

I can feel Claire rubbing my back to soothe me, it's helping at least I've stopped screaming. She pulls me back and brings my face to hers, "C'mon, I hate to say this but we need to bury them and say goodbye."

Tears still stream down my face but I breathe it all in, she needs me strong, "Okay, I can do that. But Carlos…" I start, I look to my side and Claire follows my eye line.

He looks down, he's already looking unwell.

"I'm so sorry Carlos," Claire starts, "I could've…"

"Don't Claire, we need to bury them." He says quietly.

She nods and lets me go.

* * *

I wait in the hummer ready to go find the chopper that Alice had mentioned, if we can fly to Alaska it will save time and resources, that's the idea anyway. Everyone is in the vehicles but two, Claire and Alice. My window is down and I can't help but over hear them.

"I should have known you would do this!" Claire shouts at Alice.

"I have to Claire, they know where I am. Face it, they knew we would come here because they were tracking my every move!" Alice explained.

Claire through her hands in the air, "I knew the other night would be a mistake, because every time we get close, do you always run off."

"I know what this is about, this isn't all to do with this hellhole it's to do with your feelings. Admit it Claire!" Alice got in Claire's face.

No, bad move!

"Get out of my face." Claire warned.

"Say it Claire, say it!"

"Alright! I love you! I fucking love you!" Claire pushed Alice back hard and watched her fall to the ground, "I can't stop myself from feeling it!"

Claire marches over to the hummer and roughly climbs in, Alice walks past and climbs in the back.

"Who'd of thought there was a zombie apocalypse happening." Carlos calls over the radio.

I snort only to receive a glare from Claire.

"Okay, let's find this helicopter." Claire said determined, putting the hummer in gear.

We come to a sudden stop near a rock that overlooks a cliff edge, Claire picks up the radio and calls over to Carlos and the other guy whose name I can't remember, and as Claire is doing this I turn to look at Alice.

"Hey, what's going to happen to us?" I ask Alice quietly.

Alice looks at me with no idea then looks at Claire who I didn't realise was listening in.

"Grab the binoculars." She orders me, but still staring at Alice.

"Where are the…?" I start to ask.

"In the trunk."

She's still got her eyes on Alice, the sexual tension is getting beyond unbearable!

I get out of the hummer, oh that nice breeze that hits me, beautiful. I walk around and open the trunk looking for the binoculars.

I walked around to my seat in the front only to find Claire and Alice with their tongues down each others throats, "Oh god, why do I walk in on moments like this, ugh."

I have such a cruel plan.

I walk around to the bumper and bang down on it, they stare straight at me, Claire clearly pissed, "Got your attention then love birds." I joke.

* * *

"There's the chopper, looks in good condition." I hear Alice inform us, not like we can't see our selves.

The four of us stand up from laying down on the rubble, "How are we going to get passed those zombies?" I ask, there are thousands of them.

"I have an idea." Carlos says quietly.

Then it hits me, he's going to sacrifice himself for us, "No! Carlos no!" I shout at him, I look at Claire, "Tell him Claire!"

"It's alright Kmart." Carlos calmly tells me.

I turn to Alice and cry into her, I look over Alice's shoulder and Claire saunters over to the truck going to inform the other guy the plan.

"C'mon K," Alice guides me over to space between the hummer and the truck, Carlos following behind.

I go to lean on the hummer's bumper watching everyone sort out their belongings for a quick escape to the chopper, Alice and Claire share a look.

It's sorted within minutes, Carlos grabbing the rucksack of explosives ready to jump into the Oil tank. Alice walks over to him exchanging a few words and a hug before joining Claire's side and mine, I once again to turn to Claire for comfort and this time we both needed each other's comfort.

Once the embrace ends I drag myself into the back of the hummer crying still but watching Claire and Alice making sure Carlos gets into the oil tank carefully. He's in, just. Alice and Claire stand there side by side, both of them slowly hold hands entwining their fingers. A slow turn to each other, pain in both of their eyes, they finally hug each other I'm sure Alice has whispered something to Claire just the way her body falters slightly. Alice takes both cheeks of Claire's and looks straight into her eyes, they kiss, its emotional, painful, hurt and loving.

Carlos speeds off in front as we slow but don't stop, and then the waiting explosion happens in front of us. Alice who's driving this time shoots the car in gear and speeds passed through the open road that the explosion left, and then everything again happens so sudden.

I jump out helping Alice with the other kids while Claire starts up the helicopter.

"C'mon, hurry!" Alice calls to everyone.

I get the kids in quick and grab a seat myself, then Alice places the last child on the back bench next to me, she backs away.

"You're not coming?!" I shout above all the noise.

She slowly shakes her head, "Look after them."

I start to understand, she can't come with us, and is she did we wouldn't be safe. I smile in understanding.

Alice looks to Claire, she nods, I can't see what Claire's response is but I can only imagine. When they embraced before, Claire faulted, Alice told her she had to stay behind.

We lift from the ground, I watch Alice until I can't see her no more.

Above all the noise from the kids and the engine, I hear Claire sob.

I manage to rub her back, "She'll come for us Clair. She loves you."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not sure when i will be uploading the next one but thanks for sticking around for this update :)!

If anyone has Tumblr here is my url: theonlycokeidoisdiet


	5. Chapter 5

Don't get confused at part of the story, there's a reason afterlife time frame is missed out but that will come in the next chapter which is the final chapter.

* * *

Half an hour into the journey in the chopper everyone had settled well what is left of us, it was cold and no one was talking. I couldn't stand it.

I climb over the little kids and one of the adults so I could get into the passenger seat next to Claire, as soon as I strapped myself in she looked at me, "Get bored back there." She asked quite loud so I could hear her over the engine.

"I did, just a bit." I reply to her, moving the free strands of hair out of my face to behind my ears.

She weakly smiled, "It doesn't get any better sitting next to me."

I know what she's trying to say, "I moved because I feel safer next to you, not to spark a one sided conversation. I know you're not in the mood for chit-chat." I stated.

She took her eyes off the view in front of her, I wasn't looking but I could feel her gaze, "Claire, just concentrate on getting us to safety." She looked back to what is in front of her, nothing but signs of extinction.

An hour later still nothing but disaster and decay, are we actually going to a place that exists? For Alice's sake she best be telling the truth and if a zombie doesn't that get her Claire will sure make she's sorry for sending us on a wild goose chase.

"Kmart, I…" Claire brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"Kmart I just want to say that I don't think this place exists, we're coming to a sea front, there's no sign of any settlement." Claire tells me, she looks pretty anxious.

I lean out of my seat to try and see. She's right.

"Claire, what are we going to?" I ask frantic.

Claire puts her hand on my knee, "its fine, we're going to land on the sand." She looks at me and sends me a reassuring smile.

I calm down with her touch but then I see some boats speeding to the beach.

"Claire!" I shout.

"What?!" She shouts.

I point to the boats and she looks at what I'm pointing at.

"Maybe they're rescue or something." She guesses.

I look at her worried, "Please don't just guess."

She ignores me, typical. I'm sat here shitting myself and now she wont answer me.

* * *

I carefully eye the people who are approaching us, I see their logo. Umbrella!

"Claire!" I shout.

I'm, grabbed by one of them, what's that he attached to me, I look over and see Claire fighting them off they stick something on her as well, then, I, what's happening…..

*Blackout*

* * *

I feel funny this weird sensation, I can feel strong arms wrap around me a name is being called, I fall into someone's arms.

"Kmart, its okay. Kmart!" This short brown hair stranger is shouting in worry.

I look erratically to this redhead who has got hold of me, "Stay still, we need your help but first we need to get this off you." She explains. Does she know me?!

I look at this tough looking guy watching, who is he?!

"Chris, go after Alice make sure she doesn't get into bother." The redhead orders the man.

Who are these people?! Rescuers?!

I try to struggle away from the redhead, "Get off me." I shout.

"Kmart, its okay, it's me. It's Claire." She talks to me as if we know each other.

I look at her confused, "Ow!" I shout again at her, that's it. I take a swing at her.

Claire falls but still has a strong hold of me "Jesus, K. It's me Claire Redfield, remember the convoy in the desert. Do you recognise these names? Alice, Carlos, LJ." Who is she on about?

She looks at me with pleading eyes, "Please, Dahlia!"

Wow!

*flashbacks*

After a few seconds some of the memories that flood, I remember, "Claire!" I lunge into her.

She hugs me back, "Shh its okay, but I need your help right now."

I pull back, "Okay, what do you need to know, who is that man?!"

Claire looks at me in the eyes, "I'll explain everything later but I need to know where Wesker is and once I've gone I need you to be strong and let all the people out, okay?" Yep, this is Claire.

I smile remembering her orders back all that time ago, "He's in the main area, there's two ways to get around. Follow through to the choppers and there's a back door." I tell her, I didn't know I'd know that stuff.

She smiles proudly, "Thanks I need you to get everyone out of these testing tubes and I'll come back for you."

I smile and nod.

She bends over to kiss my forehead, "I've missed you, K."

I smile and watch her run off as quickly as she can.

I look around and try to get my bearings back, right, she wants all these people free, great how do I do that? I look around the floor, bingo!

I run but trip several times, my legs aren't strong as they used to be, what happened to us?

I pick up the tablet with all these faces on, my hands are shaking. I look for a button to let all these people out, I found it.

All of a sudden the tubes open up, people are falling from them. I look to the closest person, "Hey, its okay, I think."

He looks at me all scared, "I know what you're thinking but I need your help, get these people out of here, take this," I hand him the tablet.

He looks at me all confused, I give him a weak smile. I stand up and run off the same way Claire went, "I'm not loosing her. I've just got her back."

* * *

I come to an opening I look around, I feel so weak but they need my help.

I hear gun shots and shouting.

"Claire!" I gasp.

I do my best at running but not going well, my legs keep giving up underneath me.

I manage to reach the big door where all the commotion is coming from, they're opening.

I see a woman all in black short hair.

*Flashback*

Fuck, these need to stop.

I register my brain, Alice!

This creepy guy is going for the gun, I don't trust him. I run for the gun and before he touches it I grab it instantly. He looks up at me, oh gross he looks ill.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sneers, I say nothing and smack the sawn-off shotgun around his face knocking him out.

I see this Wesker aim for Alice.

"Alice!" I shout.

She looks and I chuck her the gun. She catches with such movement and shoots his brains out, literally.

He flies back and blood is everywhere, eww.

She grabs something and presses buttons.

I look around, where's Claire?!

As soon as my thoughts get the better of me I see this guy and Claire come up from the ground.

Thank god.

I stand there watching not sure what to do or say, Alice comes over to me.

She smiles, "remember me now?"

I smile shyly, "Yeah it's piecing together."

She winches, oh god her arm.

"Alice, your arm!" I point.

She's in pain you can tell.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She reassures me.

But I continue to stare, then gun shots and start to panic again.

Alice chuckles and puts her okay arm around me, "its fine K, Claire and Chris are finishing off Wesker."

I look at her confused, "Who is Chris?"

She looks at Claire, I'm sure she's checking Claire out while she fires.

"It's Claire's brother." She informs me, "Did she not tell you about him back in the desert?"

I try to remember but I look at Alice, "My memory something happened to it." I admit shyly.

She nods, "Yeah, I know, it happened to Claire when I first found her."

I look at her questioningly, the gun shots have stopped.

"How did you…" I start to ask.

"Let Claire, explain to you. She's still missing parts of her memory but it'll come back." She says quietly.

I can tell something isn't right with what she has just said. There's emotions.

"So the gang is back together huh?" Claire approaches us, and putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I think so," I turn to Chris, "Hi Chris, I've heard so much about you." I tease.

He looks at me oddly, "Erm Hi,"

Oh my god, his voice!

Claire smirks at us both, "C'mon we have a lot to sort out."

I stare at the weird guy who is trying to get up, "What we going to do about him?"

Alice snorts, "Leave him in here."

All four of us walk through the massive sliding door and lock it.

The man shouting through the gadget on the door, "I'm a produ…"

A gun shot, thank god shut that mother fucker up.

* * *

I'm being led to this big room after Alice, Claire and Chris run off to see the chopper explode also leading the survivors back inside leaving them to their own devices, I realise it's finally over!

I stand with Claire watching Alice bandage her wrist after being stabbed in it, and now she doesn't have her powers she feels pain even more than before.

"So what do we do now?" Chris calls out.

"Piece together our memories would be a good start." I interject.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one K." Claire agrees.

I look at Alice she seems really out of it, I'm sure there something between these two, I saw Alice checking Claire out in that big room, Alice looks or seems upset when Claire talks.

"I think we could all have a rest." Alice says.

Why does it feel like there's tension, I can't help myself.

"Is it me but I feel a lot of tension?" I ask.

Claire looks at me weirdly, "K, of course there is. There's so much we need to sort out and with each other."

The last part of the sentence Claire looked at Alice. I am right.

"Eh, why don't you three go take a rest and I'll keep an eye on everything." Chris offered.

I smile, "I like you Chris, I think we're going to get on so well." I tell him, he has great ideas, I do need sleep.

Claire and Alice laugh a bit.

"K, you're sleeping with me so I can keep an eye on you, for old time's sake." Claire tells me.

I look at Claire, "Yeah whatever thought you'd rather share company with someone else." I realise what I just said, shit I think there's a lot of things coming together all at once.

Alice looks at me.

"What?" I say out loud, yet again.

Alice walks up to me and guides me away, "Kmart just go get some sleep."

I look behind and see Claire is following me with an odd expression.

I'm stopped at this master bedroom.

Alice turns to Claire, "Makes sure she sleeps."

I walk inside and turn around to look at them both.

*flashbacks*

Oh, I see, they are too close together. Claire's memory hasn't worked as quick, either that or she's having trouble working out if they're more than what Alice is letting on.

"C'mon K, lets get some rest." Claire walks towards me, she looks confused.

I smirk at her, "No memories yet then?"

She gives me a look as she sits on the bed, "Just come lay down next to me."

I nod and crawl up next to her, I feel safe, always do and always will with Claire near me.

* * *

Okay the next chapter i upload will be the last, its going to cover the afterlife timeline Claire tells the story of the events to Kmart.


End file.
